Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. Marvel Wolverine *''X-Force'' suit *Brown and Yellow suit [Classic ''Wolverine] *Age of Apocalypse'' suit [Weapon X] *Green and Blue suit [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Wolverine] Iron Man *''Mark I'' armor *''Stealth Mark II'' armor *''Silver Centurion Mark VII'' armor *Grey and Yellow armor [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Iron Man] *''Iron Patriot'' armor [Dark Avengers' Norman Osborn] (DLC) Hulk *Gray Hulk *Original Hulk,Teal Skin with Brown pants [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Red Hulk [Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] *Light Green Skin and Bright Purple Pants [Classic Hulk] *Blue Pants and Red Veins All Over Body [Age of X] Deadpool * X-Men suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] * X-Force suit * Weapon X suit * Olive Green suit [Death Wish] * Retro X-Men suit [Deadpool #17] Captain America *''Red Guardian'' suit *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] *Light Blue with Traditional Shield [Captain America Comics] *Light Blue with Black Gloves and Boots, New Shield Pattern [Age of X] *''Captain Steve Rogers'' (DLC) Doctor Doom *Dark Blue cloak with Gray tunic [Doom 2099] *Black cloak and tunic [Excalibur-bonded armor and Old Man Logan] *Red cloak with Black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] *White cloak with Light Blue tunic [Future Foundation] *Red cloak and tunic [Deadpool Corps] *''Doomwar suit (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Super Skrull *Orange/Gray suit, Gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red/Black suit, Forest Green skin Original *Ultimate Super-Skrull *''Annihilation ''suit (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) Thor *White and Silver suit, Gold accents [Thor Girl] *Blue and White suit, Red and Gold accents and Black hair Original *Black suit, Gold accents, Tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *''Classic ''Thor (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with Gold belt Original *Purple and Red armor with Gold belt [''Classic Dormammu] *Green and Yellow armor with Blue head flame [Strange Tales] *Bright Green and Orange with Purple head flame [Sorcerer Supreme] *Blue with Red Belt, Gloves, and Cape [Exiles] *Blue with Purple Armor, Gloves, and Boots [Rorkannu] X-23 *Violet top, White pants, Tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Gold top, Gold/Black pants [New X-Men] *Black/White Striped top, Black pants [X-23 #1] *''X-Men: Evolution suit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) Spider-Man *''Symbiote suit *''Iron Spider'' armor *''Big Time Green Stealth Mode'' suit *''New Spider-Armor'' suit *''Future Foundation'' suit Magneto *Purple and Red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and Black suit and Red cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] *White suit and cape [Age of X] *Blue and Purple suit M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *''M.O.D.A.M.'' *Gray skin and Red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] *Elvis M.O.D.O.K. [Next Wave] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Frightful Four ''suit with White gloves and Olive Green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Ultimate She-Hulk [''Ultimate Betty Ross] *Red She-Hulk [Betty Ross] *''Fantastic Four'' suit Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with Green eye [Marvel Super Heroes ''debut color] *Blue body with Green eye [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with Black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [Xtreme X-Men] *Black outfit with Red accents [Xtreme X-Men] *''Retro/Morlock suit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit [New X-Men] *Blue outfit [X-Men Vol.2'' and X-Men Forever] *''Age of Apocalypse'' outfit [Weapon X] *Red outfit with Yellow torso, boots and gloves [X-Factor] Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and Dark Blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with Red and Black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with Blue and White shield [UDON's Taskmaster] Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MvC2's Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse] *''Classic Sentinel (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Ghost Rider *Grey wrist gauntlets and jeans with Blue jacket and boots [''1990s - Daniel Ketch] Hawkeye *Blue and Light Blue tunic [Tales of Suspense] *Grey and Red Suit [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Hawkeye] *Brown tunic and Yellow suit [Heroes Reborn] *Black tunic and Red trim [Ultimate Universe Hawkeye] *Grey tunic with Red trim and Yellow Skin [Space Suit in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Doctor Strange *Blue Cape and Lighter Yellow Belt, Yellow Gloves [Vintage Blue Outfit] *Red Tunic, Gold Chest Logo, White Belt, Beige Gloves [90's Strange/War of the Gems] *Tunic with Red Top and Blue Bottom and Sleeves, Silver Logo, Blue Underneath Cape [Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe] *Black Tunic with Dark Red Logo, Black Leggings, Blue Belt, Black Cape, Dark Red Underneath Cape [Doctor Strange Animated Film] *Pale Blue Tunic with no Logo, Grey Cape and Pendant, Beige Gloves [Doctor Strange 1602] Mangosentinel.jpg Med SENTINEL0046-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg 15 dlcpics02.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron man.png 15 dlcpics28.jpg Thor-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics11.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk.png Deadpool-noscale.jpg 532118 full.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto.png Doom-noscale.jpg 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with White headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with Black Headband and Black gloves [Street Fighter II ''alternate] *Blue outfit with Yellow Headband and Yellow gloves Fighter Alpha ''alternate *Street Fighter outfit (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with Black and Orange outfit [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark Purple hair with Pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with Red and Green outfit [Lilith Aensland's inspired color scheme] *Open White Button-Up Shirt, Tight Red Pants [Darkstalkers OVA] (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with White ''B.S.A.A. uniform and Black pants and Tan skin[Resident Evil 4's Leon Kennedy color scheme] *Black and White B.S.A.A. uniform with White hair and Pale skin [Resident Evil 5's Safari ''color scheme] *''S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC) Dante *Black coat with Tan skin and Blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and Gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and Dark Gray pants with Light Blue hair and Red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] *Sparda Human Form>Devil Form [Devil May Cry 3 alternate unlockable attire] (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with Tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with Red fur [Variation of Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with Black fur 3 alternate Chun-Li *Red outfit with Black hair [Street Fighter II alternate] *Black outfit with Black boots, Black pantyhose, Red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12/Street Fighter IV Color 10] *Baby Blue outfit with White pantyhose and Baby Blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] *''Street Fighter Alpha'' outfit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, Dark Brown pants, Black boots, Pale skin and Silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, White boots Joe's Sexy Silvia color scheme *White outfit, Black forearm sleeves and boots, Tan skin, Silver Hair May Cry 4's Gloria ''color scheme Amaterasu *Dark Gray fur [''Canine Warrior Gi/''Take'' color scheme] *Dark Brown fur [Canine Warrior Chu/''Hayabusa'' color scheme] *Light Brown fur [Canine Warrior Jin/''Ume'' color scheme] Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit with Green eyes and visor [Captain Blue Jr. color scheme] *Dark Purple suit with Purple eyes and Black visor [Jet Black color scheme] *White suit with Pink eyes and visor [Jet Black (with Rainbow Oscars) color scheme] Tron Bonne *Blonde Hair, Red Outfit, Red and Brown Gustaff [Roll Caskett] **Servbot: White Body, Black Hands and Buttons [Data] *Black and Yellow outfit, Black and Yellow Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Stylish Gustaff color scheme] **Servbot: Salmon Body with Grey Hands and Buttons *Beige outfit with Orange hair and Servbot color scheme Gustaff [Mega Man Legends 2 Outfit] **Servbot: Green Body with Orange Hands and Buttons [Gustaff color scheme] *Grey Hair with Red Earrings, Light Grey Outfit, Army Green and White Gustaff [Tiesel Bonne] **Servbot: Grey Head and Shoulders, Army Green Body and Brown Buttons *Blue and Yellow, with Orange, Black, and White Gustaff [Bon Bonne] **Servbot: Beige Head and Shoulders, Orange Body with Yellow Buttons, Brown Hands *Pink and Grey outfit and Gustaff [MvC2 Alternate/Namco X Capcom Color] **Servbot: Orange Head, Hands and BUttons, Black Body Albert Wesker *White suit with Tan skin [Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation / Scientists coloration] *Light Blue coat and Dark Blue suit with White hair and Tan skin [Devil May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme] *Dark Red coat and White suit with Light Brown hair Original *''S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) Sir Arthur *Blue armor [Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with Brown pants and Red hair [Jayne Magdalene color scheme] *Orange tanktop and pants with Black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with Dark Green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *''Mega Man X'' color scheme *''Axl color scheme *''Bass ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red/Black Jumpsuit with Orange hair *Green/Brown Jumpsuit with Blonde hair *Black/Silver Jumpsuit with White hair Crimson Viper *Brown hair, Black top, Yellow tie, White pants, Black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, Yellow/Black top, Red tie, Yellow pants, Black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, White/Blue top, White tie, White pants, White gloves *S.I.N. Outfit [Street Fighter IV's DLC uniform] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) Mike Haggar *Tan skin, Black Shoes and Camoflage pants [Sylvester Stallone's Rambo/Soldier Haggar] *Pale Skin, Black Belt, Pants, Shoes and Hair [Formal Haggar] *Pale Skin, Grey Hair and Belt, Tan pants [Old Haggar] *Red Pants, Black Shoes [Young Haggar] *Tan Skin, Black Shoes and Leopard Skin Pants [Kraven the Hunter] Akuma *Purple outfit and Black beads with Orange hair and Gray skin *Dark Green outfit and Black beads with Yellow hair *Black outfit and Dark Brown beads with Gray hair and Dark Gray skin [Shin Akuma' '''color scheme] *Cyber-Akuma [''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Hsien-Ko *Red and Black outfit with White skin and Black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and Blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and Black outfit Original Strider Hiryu *Black outfit with Black hair *Light Purple outfit without scarf [Arcade Strider] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Firebrand *Blue skin with Brown Wings, Red eyes, Gold Gauntlets [Capcom Color Scheme] *Yellow skin with Grey Wings *Black Skin with Red Wings, Gold Gauntlets *Dark Grey Skin, Wings and Mouth, Stone Gauntlets [Living Gargoyle Statue] *Green Skin with Purple Wings, Gauntlets, and Nails [Green Goblin] Nemesis *Dark Brown Skin and Blood Red Outfit [Executioner Majini] *Black Skin and Dark Green Outfit [Man-Thing] *Light Blue Skin and Dark Blue Outfit [Police Zombie] *Feint Pink Skin and Outfit [Raw Meat] *Pure White Skin and Outfit [Medical Outfit] Ame-noscale.jpg Tron-noscale.jpg Trish-noscale.jpg Dante-noscale.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg Viewtiful-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Viper-noscale.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg Wesker Costumes.jpg Med HSIEN-KO0048-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg 532116 full.jpg 15 dlcpics09.jpg 15 dlcpics32.jpg 15 dlcpics29.jpg Category:MvC3